What's a Heretic?
by Madyamisam
Summary: One-Shot. Pre-Gaiden. In the world Shangri-La there are beings called heretics. What are heretics? Read on to find out.


Title: What's a Heretic?

Author: Madyamisam

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Saiyuki, which makes me sad :(

Summary: In the world Shangri-La there are beings called heretics. What are heretics? Read on to find out. 天望下地 地望上天

"What's a heretic?" asked the boy. His large golden round eyes peered up at the odd rude man that had stumbled upon the mountain where he lived. Egan the Traveller God frowned as he tried to explain to the creature, who had only just barely grasped the basics of language, of the potential disaster that he could be.

"They are filthy creatures with golden eyes and of unnatural birth such as yourself. Heretics should not exist however it is Heaven's proclamations that the act of taking a life is forbidden" recited the old man who looked down on the boy. "So in keeping with that, I have no choice but to take you up to Heaven and report to the upper echelons who will decide what the punishment is for you, less you become a danger to this world."

"But I haven't hurted anybody." Replied the heretical creature. He was a small little thing with a round cherub face, pointed ears and a long, mane of brown hair but his most striking feature, his gold eyes, shone out with a great curiosity and eagerness to learn.

"You haven't hurt anybody yet boy."

"Why would I hurt them? They're so nice. They gave me clothes." Indeed, the heretic in spite of the fact he was essentially living wild in a woodland area was strangely enough dressed in beautiful silk robes fit for royalty. They could only be made by a person of great skill and artistry but it was beside the point. At least that was what Egan the Traveller God thought at the time.

"You are a creature of taboo. You have powers that if not controlled would wreak havoc across the world."

"Powers? Like magic? I can make flowers grow!" the boy exclaimed excitedly as with a single wave of a hand a small cloud gathered and it began to rain on the small patch where they stood. The floor beneath their feet started to bloom with an array of poppies, daisies, buttercups and other wild flowers. Egan the Traveller God was not particularly amused by this especially when the tiny rain cloud decided to jolt him with a lightning bolt making him squeal. The heretic flinched and retracted the cloud. "Sowwy…."

"As you can see, your powers can potentially get people hurt. Now I know perhaps it is hard for you to understand but I do believe it is best that I should take you away somewhere where you won't be jolting people with lightning bolts." The boy pouted and stared at the place that he had been calling home from the moment he was born. A rabbit appeared from the bushes and with a twitch of a nose hopped over towards the small patch of fully blossomed flowers to nibble on whilst nuzzling against the heretic's leg. The golden eyed boy smiled happily as he petted the animal that was at complete ease with him. For the first time Egan had doubts about his convictions but it was his duty and mission to report such strange anomalies such as this. "Besides," he reasoned more for himself than the child that sat so contently before him "most children are with parents or at least a guardian. Since you have neither, it will be fairer for you too."

"Parents? Likes mommies and daddies?"

"Yes."

"Where's mine?"

"Like I said, you don't have any." Egan replied feeling awkward. No one in Heaven had any experiences with a child so he was at a loss. "You were born from a rock."

"Rock? Is that a rock?" the boy chirped pointing towards a large boulder nearby.

"Um…. Yes… yes it is." Egan replied, feeling confused when the boy stared at the huge thing intently and a huge smile broke out on his little cherub face.

"MAMA!" he squealed happily as he ran and embraced the boulder with loving enthusiasm. The Travelling God was completely stumped at the boy's logic.

"No, no, no. That's not right!" cried the God when he finally found his voice. The boy looked confused.

"But you said I was born from a rock."

"Yes, but-"

"The nice people here told me children are born from mommies! I was born from a rock so rock is my mommy!" the boy smiled lovingly at the rock and cuddled it like any child with his mother would. Once again stumped, Egan scratched his head unsure of what to say. Technically, the boy was correct.

"Well… what about your father?"

"Daddy?"

"Yes." The heretic pondered as he recalled the lesson the local villagers talked to him about.

"They said that daddies are strong, kind and warm. LIKE THE SUN!" the boy skipped around in circles laughing as his arms reached up high towards the sky where the sun shone down on them both. "DADDY! DADDY! THE SUN IS MY DADDY! YAY!" the heretic squealed as he turned cartwheels on the floor then snuggling the little rabbit who lazed about after eating its fill clover. Egan gave up and sat down watching the boy dance towards the ball of energy he had dubbed as his father. He knew eventually that he had to carry out what his duty required of him. He thought long and hard on which of the higher levels in Heaven he could turn to, to deal with this child. 'Maybe the Merciful Goddess.' He thought. 'I'll need to put on some restraints just in case he breaks something though.' As he conjured up the chains and the golden circlet he was about to put on the boy's head, he started to wonder. What was a heretic? Right now he wasn't sure anymore.

Owari...?

End Notes: Welcome to my new series :Secrets of Sun. This is the first of, hopefully, a collection of fics I am planning to write relating to the franchise Saiyuki and more specifically, the origins of Seiten Taisei Son Goku. 天望下地 地望上天


End file.
